-Ryuga
thumb|Das habe ich selber gemacht wenn das einer klaut der kann was erlebenRyuga ist eine bösartige Person aus der Metal-Saga und verwendet den verbotenen Bey Lightning LDrago. Ryuga tritt das erste Mal in Erscheinung, als er LDrago aus einem Schrein entnahm und dieser an sich nahm. In der zweiten Staffel von Beyblade erhält er Meteo LDrago, da sein alter Bey schwer beschädigt wurde, als dieser im Finale von Battle Blader gegen Gingka kämpfte. Dieser ist um einiges stärker als sein alter LDrago und Ryuga steht ab Metal-Masters auf der guten Seite. In Metal Fury wird Ryuga zu einem Legend Blader ernannt und in der Folge ("Kenta's Determination" bedeutet übersetzt Kentas Bestimmung) erfährt man, dass sein Nachnamen Kishatu lautet. Und für alle, die Ryuga mögen: Leider verstirbt Ryuga in einer der letzten Folgen von Metal-Fury! Metal Fusion: In der ersten Staffel der Metal Saga wird Ryuga als das pure Böse dargestellt und es stellt sich bald heraus, dass er und Gingka die ärgsten Rivalen sind. Ryuga ist das Oberhaupt der Dark Nebula und der Hauptfeind von allen. So schlägt er mit seinem Lightning LDrago viele Blader innert wenigen Sekunden und wandelt die gestohlene Kraft in seine eigene um. So wird Ryuga immer stärker und hat die 50.000 Beypunkte für Battle Blader locker "erarbeitet". Gingka schlug einen anderen Weg ein und wurde mit jeder Folge stärker, bis auch er die 50.000 Beypunkte erreichte. Battle Blader Als Gingka und Ryuga im Finale gegenüber standen, war klar: Das würde der Kampf des Jahrhunderts werden! Die Beiden kämpfen mit einem eisernen Willen und keiner will verlieren. Ryuga wandelt sogar seine eigene Wut in Kraft um und setzt seine ganze Kraft aufs Spiel. Gingka und sein Storm Pegasus versuchen zu kontern, doch es gelingt ihnen nicht. Doch wie wir alle wissen, stehen seine Freunde voll und ganz hinter ihm und stärken ihm so den Rücken. Seine Freunde leihen ihm all ihre Kraft und so entwickelt Gingka einen neuen Special Move; Neue Galaxie. Damit kann er nochmals das Ruder herumrreissen und kann so den vernichtenden Schlag machen. Ryugas Lightning LDrago geht dabei zu Bruch und Storm Pegasus hat seine ganze Kraft erschöpft. Doch irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Storm Pegasus! Als sich Gingka nach Pegasus bückt, löst sich dieser in Sternstaub aus und fliegt davon. Beyblade Metal Masters Ab der zweiten Staffel übergibt Ryuga seine Rolle als Bösewicht an Dr. Ziggurat, der diese Aufgabe grundsätzlich sehr gut meistert. Jedenfalls, Ryuga kämpft im Gegensatz zu Metal-Fusion deutlich weniger. So absolviert er seinen ersten Auftritt in Metal-Masters in der 26. Folge, als er sich in einen Kampf zwischen Tsubasa und dem Team Excalibur einmischt. Ryuga hält sich in dieser Staffel eher im Hintergrund auf und erscheint nur dann, wenn es darauf an kommt. So unterstützt er Gingka im Kampf gegen Dr. Ziggurat und dessen Spiralkraft. Doch wie wir alle wissen, verschwindet Ryuga wieder am Ende und taucht wieder mit einem neuen Bey in Metal-Fury auf! Metal Fury In Beyblade Metal-Fury erhält Ryuga den Bey LDrago Destroy. Sein erster Auftritt ist in der Folge LDrago Destructor, in der er seinen Kampf mit Kyoya beginnt, den er in der nächsten Folge mit Leichtigkeit gewinnt. Nun erzählt Gingka ihm die Geschichte von Nemesis und den Legend Bladern erzählt. Dies glaubt Ryuga Gingka zuerst nicht und fordert ihn zu einem Kampf heraus. In diesem Kampf entdeckt Gingka die neuen Fähigkeiten von Pegasus, die ihm aber nichts gegen LDrago Destroy nützen. Nachdem Ryuga schließlich gewonnen hat, will er zuerst weggehen, aber Yuki will auch noch mal sein Glück versuchen und gegen Ryuga kämpfen. Zuerst sieht es danach aus, als ob Yuki keine Chance hat, aber dann entdeckt Yuki, dass er ein Legendärer Blader ist und kann LDrago zurückstoßen. Aber auch das nützt Yuki nichts, da Ryuga viel zu stark für ihn ist. Nachdem Ryuga gegen Yuki gewonnen hat, verschwindet er, taucht aber ein paar Folgen schon wieder auf. Dort ist er gerade auf der Suche nach Legendären Bladern, als er von Kenta gefunden wird. Dieser will zusammen mit Ryuga trainieren, um auch ein Legendärer Blader zu werden. Zuerst missachtet Ryuga Kenta und ist nicht sonderlich nett zu ihm, aber nach einiger Zeit gibt Ryuga Kenta etwas zu essen und spricht mit ihm. Kenta erzählt ihm, warum er hier ist und daraufhin lässt Ryuga Kenta mit sich ziehen. Das nächste Mal erscheint er mit Kenta in einem Turnier auf, um weiter nach Legend Bladern zu suchen. Dort trifft er auf Tsubasa, kämpft mit ihm und gewinnt. Hier setzte er auch zum ersten mal LDrago Destructors Ultimativen Special Move "Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring" ein. Da es dort keine Legend Blader gibt, zieht er mit Kenta weiter. Sein nächstes Auftauchen ist bei einem weiteren Turnier. Dort geht es darum, als erster an ein Ziel zu kommen und dort mit dem zweiten um einen Preis, eine riesige goldene Statue, zu kämpfen. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft er auf King, der ihn zu einem Kampf herausfordert. Diesen gewinnt Ryuga, aber es fällt ihm wegen Variares Linksroutation schwer. Er schafft es nicht, zuerst am Ziel zu sein, schaltet sich aber trotzdem in den Kampf zwischen Johannes, Aguma, Bao und Chris gegen Gingka, King, Yuki, Benkei, Tobi und Zeo ein. Dabei will er Chris seine ganze Kraft rauben, wovon ihn Kenta aber abhält.Trotzdem flüchtet Johannes Seite, da Chris nun zu schwach ist. Dann folgt noch ein kurzer Wortwechsel zwischen ihm und Gingka und Ryuga verschwindet mit Kenta. Als nächstes taucht er auf, als Nemesis' Prototyp seine Macht entfesselt. Er ist mit Kenta weit davon entfernt, bemerkt aber, was passiert, da LDrago anfängt zu leuchten. Also macht er sich auf den Weg zu Nemesis, um die dunkle Macht von Nemesis für sich zu nutzen. Aber Kenta versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dies nicht zu tun und kämpft deshalb gegen ihn. Diesen Kampf gewinnt Ryuga ebenfalls, aber der Facebolt von LDrago bekommt einen Kratzer. Bei Nemesis angekommen trifft Ryuga Doji wieder, der ihn beleidigt, aber nur um zu erreichen, dass Ryuga gegen Nemesis kämpft und Nemesis somit seine Kraft absorbieren kann. Dies tut Ryuga auch, aber zur Überraschung von Rago, Pluto und Doji bildet er zusammen mit Gingka, Kyoya und Chris Zeus Barriere, die Nemesis ein für alle mal versiegeln könnte. Aber weil Doji Ryuga weiterhin beleidigt und weil Ryuga die Kraft von Nemesisbesitzen möchte, verlässt LDrago die Barriere und attackiert Nemesis. Da Nemesis aber zu stark für LDrago ist, absorbiert er LDragos Kraft, worauf Diabolo Nemesis entsteht. Nun kämpft Ryuga mit den Bladern der 4 Jahreszeiten gegen Diabolo Nemesis, aber als Nemesis seinen Special Move "Armagedon" einsetzt, beginnt der Tempel, in dem sie sich befinden, einzustürzen. Während alle flüchten, bleibt Ryuga zurück und will weiter gegen Nemesis kämpfen, aber er wird von einem Stein getroffen und es scheint zuerst, dass er tot ist. Aber man sieht in noch am Ende der Folge, als er wütend mit LDrago ein paar Felsen zersört. Kurze Zeit später tritt er wieder in Erscheinung, um allein gegen Nemesis zu kämpfen. Bei diesem Kampf kommt Ryuga an die Grenzen seiner Kräfte und schafft es selbst mit dem Ultimativen Special Move "Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring" nicht, Nemesis zu schlagen. Nachdem er verloren hat, wird er ohnmächtig. Gingka und Kenta eilen zu ihm und trauern erst mal, aber dann beginnen die Legendären Blader den finalen Kampf gegen Nemesis. Als es schlecht für die Legend Blader aussieht, wacht Ryuga auf und überträgt Kenta sein Star Fragment. Jedoch verschwindet Ryuga zusammen mit LDrago Destructor. In der letzten Folge denkt Gingka nochmal an Ryuga und bedankt sich bei ihm, worauf ein Bild von ihm im Himmel erscheint. Charakter Metal Fusion: In der ersten Staffel ist Ryuga als das pure Böse dargestellt und benimmt sich Feinden und Verbündeten rücksichtslos und kennt keine Grenzen. Ryugas Ziel ist es, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reissen und Doji unterschützt dies tatkräftig. Doch im Finale von Battle Blader steht im Gingka Hagane gegenüber und dieser verfolgt ebenfalls ein Ziel: Ryuga zu stoppen und dass die Welt wieder im Frieden wiegt. Ryuga ist ein harter Brocken, doch Gingka kann das Blatt wenden und siegt. Ebenfalls wird in der letzten Folge von Metal Fusion erwähnt, dass Ryugas Verhalten alleien auf LDragos Besitzt zurückzuführen ist. Metal Masters und Metal Fury Ab der zweiten Staffel ist Ryugas Wesen plötzlich freundlicher. Auch wenn er den meisten Menschen seine berüchtigte kalte Schulter zeigt, doch er hilft Gingka in gewisser Weise, in dem er an Tsubasas Stelle gegen Jack kämpft. Ryuga war schon seit dem Anfang an ein Eigenbrötler gewesen, doch seine Persönlichkeit ist definitiv offener. Auch in Metal Fury ist er wieder im Alleingang unterwegs, doch wird er ständig vom kleinen Kenta verfolgt. So sorgt sich Ryuga um sein geliebten LDrago, entfacht dank LDragos Hilfe ein Feuer oder fängt sogar Fische für sich und Kenta. Kämpfe Ryuga hat bisher zwei Kämpfe verloren , nämlich gegen Gingka Hagane und Rago. Er ist einer der stärksten bekannten Blader und deswegen ist er in Beyblade Metal-Fury auch ein Legend Blader. Kämpfe (Metal Fusion) Kämpfe (Metal Masters) Kämpfe (Metal Fury) Trivia *In seinem seinem Namen ist das Wort "Ryu" enthalten, was in der japanischen Literatur mit dem Wort Drache übersetzt werden kann. Ryugas voller Name bedeutet demnach wahrscheinlich Drachenklaue oder Klaue des Drachen. *Er ist ein Blader der 4 Jahreszeiten und verfügt über die Jahreszeit Sommer *Ryuto ist im Manga sein jüngerer Bruder, doch ob dies auch in Anime der Fall ist, ist noch unklar *Im Kampf gegen Nemesis überträgt Ryuga sein Starfragment auf Kenta, wodurch LDrago Destructor zerfällt und Ryuga verschwindet. *Es ist nicht sicher, ob Ryuga wirklich in Fury gestorben ist. *Es könnte möglicherweise sein, dass Ryuga in Zero-G auftaucht, da sein Tod in Metal Fury nicht eindeutig ist. Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu29.gif|Ryuga bekommt Lightning L-Drago Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu1.jpg|Immer ein fieses Lachen auf den Lippen Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu2.jpg|Ausnahmsweise ist Ryuga mal verblüfft Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu3.jpg|Selbst während einem Kampf ist Ryugas fiese Lache da Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu4.jpg|Der Bey kommt zurück Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu5.jpg|Ryuga ist sehr eingebildet^^ Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu6.jpg|Der kann doch immer so eingebildet sein... Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu7.jpg|Ryuga kommt vom Fischen zurück Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu8.jpg|Schlimmer als ein Gockel... Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu9.jpg|Immer ein Lachen, selbst wenns mal brenzlig für ihn wird Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu10.jpg|Selbst beim Essen mach er einen auf cool^^ Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu11.jpg|Ryuga zeigt seinen Bey Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu12.jpg|Jeder Zeit ein fieses Lachen Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu13.jpg|Eingebildet bis oben hin Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu15.jpg|Ryuga mit der dunklen Macht Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu16.jpg|Haha dieser Blick (rofl) Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu17.jpg|Ryuga muss ja auch mal anders gucken können Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu18.jpg|L-Drago muss stärker werden Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu19.jpg|Kann man eigentlich noch eingebildeter sein?! Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu20.jpg|L-Drago in Aktion^^ Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu21.jpg|Ryuga... Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu22.jpg|Super L-Drago!! Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu23.jpg|Schon fällt er runter Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu24.jpg|immer grimmig gucken Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu26.jpg|Feurige Power unterm Hintern Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu27.jpg|Auch Ryuga muss mal geschwächt sein Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu31.jpg|Let it Rip Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu32.jpg|Unter dem Einfluss der dunklen Macht Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu33.jpg|Die dunkle Macht umgibt Ryuga Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu34.jpg|Ryuga halt... Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu35.jpg|Los, Ryuga! Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu36.jpg|Gegen wer Ryuga wohl kämpft?|link=Los, L-Drago!! Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu37.jpg|link=Was ist los, Ryuga? Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu38.jpg Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu39.jpg|Ryuga macht an einem Turnier mit..legal! Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu40.jpg Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu41.jpg Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu42.jpg Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu43.jpg|Ryuga setzt wohl zu seinem Special Move an Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu46.jpg|Dei, zwei, eins...Let it rip!! Legend Blader des Sommers Ryuga Kishatu47.jpg|Gewonnen? Kategorie:Portal:Charakter Kategorie:Legend Blader Kategorie:Blader der vier jahreszeiten